Portable electronic devices, such as two-way radios and telephones, often have removable battery packages for supplying power. In many such configurations, a removable battery package is secured to a host electronic device by a latch system. The latch system ordinarily includes a portion situated on the battery package, and a portion situated on the host device that mate together to secure the battery package to the host device.
In one prior art approach, the latch system includes a catch on the battery package that engages a movable latch member on the host device. A user removes the battery package from the host device by pushing on the movable latch member to disengage the latch member from the catch. One problem with this approach is the cost of repair when the movable latch member on the host device is defective or is otherwise damaged. The host device must often be disassembled to replace the movable latch member, which can result in substantial expense.
In another prior art approach, the latch system incorporates a substantially rigid structural member on the radio, and a movable latch member on the battery package. Generally, removable battery packages have a shorter life span than host electronic devices, and are substantially less expensive. Hence, a defective or broken latch on the battery package does not result in a high replacement cost relative to a the replacement cost on the electronic device. Moreover, it is likely that the battery package will be replaced before the movable latch member is worn.
In a typical battery package configuration having a movable latch member, a button or other actuator is mechanically coupled to a deflectable member that has a catch for hooking onto a fixed portion of the host device. A common problem with these latch systems is that of weak attachment between the battery package and the host device. Another problem is that of difficulty of operation. It is desirable that a latch system is strong, reliable, and easy to use. Yet, the latch system should be easily manufacturable in a cost effective manner. The prior art does not adequately address these issues. Accordingly, a new latch system for a removable battery package is needed.